Let The Right One In
by monksteroo21
Summary: **Takes place after "Let The Right One In"** Elena and Damon go to save Stefan. Many things happen throughout the day, which makes Elena realize things she never knew. *A One Shot*


Stefan was in trouble, and I had to do something to save him. As Damon, Alaric, and I were making plans, I couldn't help but notice the way Damon was so worried for Stefan and how much he was really protective of him. He really wanted to help him. It made him seem, almost ….normal, in a way I guess. Ugh. Who am I kidding? Damon only cares about himself. He is probably only doing this for all of the glory. As we went over the plan it seemed I wasn't a part of it.

"I'm going too," I explained to Damon. I needed to save Stefan. I am the only one that really cares about him.

"You are not coming!" Damon seemed so annoyed that I wanted to go with him.

"It's Stefan we are talking about. I need to be there to help you guys." Damon sighed and glanced at me.

"You can drive the getaway car if you really want to help." He irritates me so much.

"Why can't I go in? I should be the-" but he cut me off.

"I CAN'T PROTECT YOU!" This surprised me. He wanted me to be okay. "It takes one second for you to get killed. I can't worry about you if we want to get Stefan out safely." He looked me deep in my eyes. I never noticed how brown they were. Focus Elena. I knew he was right so I nodded me head.

"I'll drive the car." He gave me a half smile and turned to Alaric, focusing on the task at hand.

Outside of the house was the car, hidden by many trees. Alaric and Damon got out and made their way towards the house. Damon turned and looked at me.

"Be careful okay. If anything goes wrong, get out of here. Alaric and I will deal with the vampires." I looked at him, still surprised at how he was still so caring for me.

"Please, bring Stefan out safely, for me." He smiled that adorable, heart-melting smile and went to the house. I sat alone in the dark, worrying what was to happen. I looked around at the scene before me. A tall house stood before me in the distance, almost all the lights on. There were many trees around, towering over the house. The perfect disguise for a house filled with vampires. Oh, I couldn't take it anymore. I can't just sit here, waiting to see if the plan succeeds or fails. I can't be sitting here, waiting to see if Stefan was okay. I reached into my purse and pulled out the extra syringe of vervain I stole from Alaric's supplies. It was time I did something.

I approached the house, scared for my life, Alaric's, Damon's, and most of all, Stefan's. I ducked under the window closest to the door. I hopped no one heard me or saw me through the slightly tinted window. I prayed no one could smell my scent, or else it would be the end of me. I looked around, thinking of my possibilities, when I saw it out of the corner of my eye. It was a stairway down to the cellar. Perfect! I waited until I knew it was safe to run, and I bolted down the stairs. I turned the first corner, only to see one of the vampires sleeping on a chair. I stepped back, leaning against the wall. This is it. My do or die moment. I could hear his footsteps slowly approaching. He must have heard me. I tightened my grip on the syringe. As soon as I could see his shadow, I jumped out and attacked. Within seconds he fell to the ground. I can't believe I actually did it! I heard a footstep and turned to see a worried and annoyed Damon behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

After explaining that I needed to be there for Stefan and that he could use the extra help, we continued down the hall, looking for Stefan. I had no idea where or what happened to Alaric. All I can do is wish for the best. We approached the only door we had seen down the hall, and Damon turned towards me, signaling this was the room. I nodded me head and stood back, just in case there were more vampires. He opened the door and there he was. Stefan, MY beautiful Stefan, all tied up and bleeding. He looked as if his life was being drained away. He had no color in his face, or body. Of course, he never had much color in his face, but even less now. Damon started to untie him when I noticed someone else in the room. It was a male vampire, tied up to a chair. I wonder what they want with him. Stefan was free and I went over to help support him. We had to drag him out of the house. Damon told me to go ahead. I didn't even need to ask why. They discovered us. He told me to run as fast as I could and be careful with Stefan. He turned around and ran into the house to help Alaric. Stefan was all my responsibility, and I had no idea how to heal him. Boy I hope nothing goes wrong.

We finally reached the car. Thank goodness. I slowly and gently put Stefan in the passenger seat. I went around the car and sat in the driver's seat. I turned to look at Stefan. He was in so much pain. We needed to leave so he could heal. He needed to be somewhere safe. I was about to start the car, when I noticed something was off. Something was different. It came to me and I started to whisper. "Stefan-" but before I could finish Stefan was pulled out of the car. Someone was not going to lose that easily. I panicked. I didn't have any more syringes of vervain. Stefan was being attacked and he could barely put up a fight. I quickly grabbed a stick on the ground and got closer to the fight. As soon as I was close enough I stabbed the vampire with it. He stumbled a little and fell to the ground. I ran over to Stefan. He was weak, weaker than before. "Stefan!" I knew what he needed. Blood. But not just any blood. He needed human blood. My blood. I looked him into his week eyes. "Stefan. You need blood. Here, take my wrist!" He weakly shook his head no.

"No….Elena. I…can't."Why must he be so stubborn?

"Yes. Of course you can." I practically had to force my wrist into his mouth. He slowly sank his teeth into my wrist. Pain hit like a strike of lightning, but I had to fight it. Stefan needed my blood or else he would die. I started to feel lightheaded. He must be taking a lot. "Stefan." He slowly released my wrist. He licked his lips and stood up. He was not weak anymore, but he was still different. He seemed stronger, almost tougher than before. I went behind the car while Stefan took care of the vampire.

He came on full force to Stefan, but Stefan acted as if the wind was trying to knock him down. Stefan stood as steady as a rock. He than grabbed the man by his throat and started to punch him. The man was obviously growing weaker. He had had enough, but Stefan was persistent. He made each blow more painful than the last. He was very intense. I came around and started to worry. He didn't need to be so violent. I've never seen him like this or expected such behavior out of him. "Stefan, stop!" I couldn't watch anymore. He angrily turned at me and growled as if he wanted me to die next. I was frightened and could only stare at him in shock. I think he realized it was me, because he soon let go of the vampire and ran off. Why would he do such a thing to me? The vampire was dead on the cold ground. I breathed heavily and slowly got into the car. Awhile later Damon and Alaric showed up.

"Where is Stefan," said Alaric, tired of fighting, and worried all of his hard work had failed. I slowly shook my head. Words failed me. I couldn't speak. Damon understood something bad happened.

"Let's just get home, safely. Okay?" I nodded my head and we were on our way. Damon turned and looked at me every once in awhile. Probably to make sure I didn't go into a traumatic stage or anything like that. We dropped Alaric off at his house, and Damon thanked him for all of his hard work. He nodded once and went in. He was probably tired from the day, and still mad at Damon for everything he has done in the past. We soon arrived to my house and Damon slowly helped me out of the car.

"Come on Elena. We'll go inside and you tell me what is wrong and where Stefan went." He carried me up the stairs, as if I were an infant. He is very strong, but he was holding me as gently as possible. I felt as if I could fall asleep. He kicked open the door and lied me down on the bed. "Okay, so what happened?" He said as he sat down next to me. He looked into my eyes in the most caring way. Could I be falling for him?

After I finally told Damon about my whole experience with Stefan, he got up. He looked like he knew where Stefan was, which made me feel better. As long as he is okay, that is all that matters. "Are you leaving?" I asked him, knowing the answer.

"Yes. I'm going to go check on Stefan. But I will come over tomorrow, to check up on you and let you know what happened." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Elena." He took his time pulling away from me. When he finally did I was ready to tell him to stay. But when I opened my mouth he was gone. After my whole night I realized many things. First, that Damon actually has a heart and soul. He cares for me. Second, Stefan never has had that much blood, and he was being overpowered by it. Third, I still truly cared for Stefan, but am developing feelings for Damon. It was then I realized I had to let the right one in. I closed my eyes, and before I drifted off to sleep, I knew who to choose.

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight. Ugh. Morning. I hated mornings. I stayed in bed listening to the birds chirping, deciding my next move. I would go over there and tell him. Tell him how I feel, while the other is disappointed. I really hope I don't cause a fight between them. I got up, showered, dressed, brushed my hair, and grabbed my purse. Now or never, I suppose. I grabbed my keys off of my desk and headed down the stairs. Jeremy was still asleep and Jenna had already left for work. I would probably get in trouble with her later about last night. I jumped in my car and put the keys in the ignition. I changed the radio station until I found some good music, and not advertisements. I pulled the gear shift and was on my way. Within minutes I arrived to my destination, the boarding house. I turned the keys and pulled them out. I opened my door and got out, raising my head to get a full view of the house. I approached the door and knocked on it.

"Elena?" I hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I need to talk to you. Both of you guys actually." **He** stepped out of the way, letting me in. **He **closed the door behind me and followed me into the living room. I sat down on the couch and the two of them were on the couch across from me. _**He**_ must have been sitting there already. I inhaled a deep breath. They both looked at me, wondering what I could possibly have to say. I sighed and began.

"A lot has happened, to all of us, in the time we have known each other. You guys are two of the most important people in my life. And I know you both have feelings for me." I looked at one, and then turned to the other, letting them soak up what I just said. I started again. "I love you. _**Both **_of you. But I can obviously only be with one of you." They both looked shocked at this, each for different reasons. "I've done a lot of thinking last night. My feelings have always been there for you. And I'm so sorry that I have to do this to one of you." I sighed before saying this. One of the most crucial things. "Before I tell you who, I need you both to promise me something." They looked at each other, than back at me, each slowly nodding his head at his own pace. "Please don't let my decision cause a fight between the two of you, like Katherine." They each thought of this, pondering who it would be.

"I promise," they both said, which made me feel a little less nervous about what I was about to do. I walked over to **him**, and looked him deep into those beautiful eyes. "I love you so much. I really hope you know that. We have been through so much together." Tears started to form in my eyes. He placed a hand on my cheek, wiping the little drops that fell down. "But, it's not you." The tears came faster, more of them coming into the mix. He looked me into my eyes, understanding my decision. He reached for me and put his arms around me, locking them into place.

I held onto him, knowing this would be the last time we would hold each other like this. He took his time and finally let go. He kissed my forehead. He took my face in his hands and he carefully said, "I will _**ALWAYS**_ love you, Elena Gilbert. And I will _**ALWAYS**_ be there for you." I nodded my head.

"Thank you so much." I smiled, gave him a quick embrace, and took a step back. He slowly got up and looked over at his brother.

"I'll leave you two alone." And with that he went up the stairs and closed his bedroom door. I knew I hurt him, badly, but I would be with the right guy.

I stepped over to the couch and sat next to _**him**_. He looked at me, as if I told him I was a vampire, and he was the weak human before me. "You had me scared there for a minute."

"I'm sorry. I feel bad about doing this, especially after what just happened, but it made me realize some things."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "And what would these thing be, Elena?" I looked at him, smiling at my answer.

"That I truly, deeply love you." He smiled, happy with my answer too.

"Well I love you too." We smiled at each other, and without me realizing it, we were slowly leaning in. Soon our lips touched, and I felt sparks flying. He took my face in his hand and deepened the kiss more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling throughout the kiss. I knew at that point I had let the right one in. We soon parted from each other, for I needed to catch my breath. "Wow. That was…," I couldn't even finish it. Words could not describe how I felt.

He finished for me. "Amazing?" I giggled at him, as he had that amazing smile on his face.

"Yes." He gently kissed my lips and pulled away.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert." The words I knew I would love hearing today.

"And I love you, _**Damon Salvatore**_."


End file.
